


Tinsel and Garland

by ClassicTeapot



Category: Naruto
Genre: Christmas, Jealous Uchiha Sasuke, M/M, My First AO3 Post, NaruSasu - Freeform, mild Sakura bashing, sns xmas 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 04:42:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5525783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClassicTeapot/pseuds/ClassicTeapot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasuke's not the type of person that enjoys public displays of affection with his boyfriend, Naruto. It just wasn't anyone's business how the two of them act around each other. </p><p>However, his guarded habits was affecting their relationship enough to cause his Naruto to painfully break up with him.</p><p>It was only a few days until Christmas. Sasuke had to try everything in his power to make it up to the blond and bring him back home before the holidays were over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tinsel and Garland

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fanfiction dedicated to annoyedbyidiocy on Tumblr. We were apart of the SNS Secret Santa and this is the story I made for them. 
> 
> It's been so long since I have written anything, please let me know I have glaring grammatical issues I missed! I hope you all have a Merry Christmas! 
> 
> There are lemons sprinkled in here! NSFW, be warned.

Sasuke shuddered heavily on the floor, never having felt so lonely in his entire life. Who he truly felt to be the only love of his life rejected him twice and Sasuke was now starting to believe that the other man had reason.

It had started way before the initial break up two weeks ago. His boyfriend, Naruto, didn’t particularly enjoy how reserved Sasuke liked to keep their relationship. Sasuke didn’t allow them to hold hands in public, pushed the moron’s face away every time he would try to kiss him in front of his friends, and refused to participate in all the sugar coated couples things like Valentines or photo booths.

Well, Sasuke just didn’t like doing all those things where other people would see. They could spend all the time they needed in the comfort of their own homes, and most importantly, in their own beds. Sasuke didn’t want meaningless customs to define how he should act.

However it put a long slow-building strain on Naruto because he loved all those things and Sasuke felt he shouldn’t have been too surprised when it finally made the blond snap. 

But the thing was Naruto didn’t just snap, he gave up on him. And that hurt much more than Sasuke ever could have imagined.

But how could he blame him? Every single thing the dessert said before he stormed away two weeks ago was true; he was selfish, he was ungrateful, and he was a pretty mean person in general. And then when Naruto left out his door for the final time just a few minutes ago, it just further solidified that Sasuke couldn’t do anything to convince the other man otherwise.

So Sasuke was just going to keep lying here, half-naked, with his heart bared on the light grey carpet of his living room and trying to calm his shuddering breaths in the anguishing knowledge that his boyfriend had left him for good.

\--~~oOO~~----~~oOO~~----~~oOO~~--

(~*~Two weeks earlier~*~)

Wow Naruto looked pissed. Like, more pissed than he’s ever seen him in a while. But Sasuke didn’t let that bother him as he stood his ground with an impassive face. The blond was being so stubborn, would he just give in already?

Naruto was having his first Christmas party at his job, his own ramen restaurant that he had created himself in fact, earlier in January. Of course Sasuke understood creating your own business is a big deal, and equally, deciding to celebrate that first year with a Christmas party was a big deal too. That’s why he was willing to have the blond sacrifice his Christmas Eve with people other than himself.

The thing was, Naruto was having other ideas. He wanted to Sasuke to come with him as his date, as if this were some formal or high school dance. Sasuke literally laughed at hearing that and stopped Naruto from going any further with a curt no. 

“That makes no sense!” Naruto stressed, “We are dating! Everybody knows we’re dating! Why won’t you just show up with me?”

“Because I don’t want anyone ogling us. All the people you work will are all imbeciles Naruto.” Oh yeah, Sasuke had met everyone that worked under Naruto over the past year as he would often swing by the small eatery after his own job to help the dobe out with his budding business. They were all, for the most part, loud and nosey, something Naruto seemed to enjoy but Sasuke, not so much. He just hated that whenever he was there, the employees would give him sly glances and knowing smirks while looking him up in down to appraise him. It drove Sasuke up the wall that they felt they could try to so easily assume about his relationship, like they were know it alls but in reality, Sasuke’s own pedigree could crush them under his thumb like ants easily. 

Sasuke sighed, “It’s just a Christmas party anyways, it’s not that big of a deal. Just go and enjoy yourself then come home”.

“It is a big deal! It’s my first party ever and I want you to be there. Why won’t you come with me!”

“I just told you why Dobe” Sasuke replied coolly. “Let it rest Naruto, I’m not going that’s it.” There were just too many people he wasn’t interested in socializing with the day before one of the only holidays he actually enjoys.

Naruto continued not to take it so well and got up from his perch on Sasuke’s couch to pace. “Well then what do you expect me to do, find another date? Should I go ask Sakura if she has any plans and wants to be my fake date, which is ridiculous because I should already have my real one.”  
  
Tensing up at the name, Sasuke hissed, “Whatever suits you. I wouldn’t call that highlighter head though. You won’t have a good time with her nagging you all night.”

“I’d rather have that than nothing Sasuke.” Sasuke huffed “And why are you always so mean to my friends? Sakura’s a great person.”

“The only thing great about her is the size of her forehead. She could probably do a real facepalm without hitting her eyes.”

“Sasuke!” Naruto stopped pacing to take some deep breaths. He just couldn’t believe what he was feeling. His mixture of anger was stained in depression as he looked over his lover who was comfortably reclined on the couch like a relaxed model. Sasuke, of course, looked as cool as a cucumber while ignoring his distressed state. 

“Sasuke,” Naruto whispered, “do you even love me?”

The other looked over and rolled his eyes “Why is this bothering you so much? It’s only a Christmas party Naruto.”

“This isn’t just about the party, it’s about everything! You never let me do almost anything with you in public and I’m starting to think that maybe you really don’t love me. You’ve never even said it once Sasuke! We’ve been together for more than a year and you’ve never told me once.”

Sasuke was getting severely irritated. The dobe was acting like some lovesick, distressed girl. He thought he wouldn’t have to deal with that any longer after high school but here comes Naruto once again beating all the odds.

“What are you, embarrassed to be seen with me!? Do you really not like me enough that you won’t even show up to my own restaurant with me?!”

“Stop Naruto, I don’t have time for you to be acting hysterical.” 

“No, you know what? I think we need to take a break. I just can’t deal with you right now Sasuke.” The blond hurriedly picked up his keys from the cocktail table and wiggled on his shoes without untying them up. He got to the door and hesitated. He wanted Sasuke to stop him. To tell him he was sorry and that he should stay, that he couldn’t walk out like this. But the other man kept his perch. The only indication that he was a responsive and living human being was that his impassive face shifted to one slightly irritated; like a mother’s face when she’s stuck dealing with an unruly child. Naruto left out the door in disbelief, slamming it behind him.

Sasuke sighed in mild annoyance and lied back down on the couch with his head on the arm. That not go the way he was expecting was an understatement. And then he had to bring up that awful pink haired woman and get sensitive about her. _Dammit Sakura!_

It wasn’t any cause for worry to the raven though. They had many fights before that left one another avoiding each other but that never lasted more than a day. Usually, the blank space would have Naruto caving and he would come find Sasuke with his head low and they would move past whatever was getting under each other’s skin.

He would just give the alongside some time to calm down and they would go back to doing what they always do.

\--~~oOO~~----~~oOO~~----~~oOO~~-- 

“You still haven’t seen him since then? Or have spoken to him at all?” He could hear the surprise in his brother’s voice across the table as they got lunch. He honestly was just as bewildered. 

“Not a word.”

“Sasuke, you’ve done goofed.”

He snorted, “Please, don’t ever say that again in your life.”

Ok so it’s been more than a week since he and Naruto had broken up and it admittingly was starting to really bother the former. It’s been days and Sasuke hadn’t seen or heard head or tail of Naruto. The weight of his absence suddenly felt heavier than a boulder. It was a huge difference to have someone you interact with every day and sleep with every night, suddenly gone like they never even existed.

It was beginning to get super annoying too. Sasuke found himself grumbling to himself again as he tried for the tenth time calling the blond to no avail. He wasn’t answering his texts either and Naruto _always_ answers his texts. Sasuke threw his phone back in his bag in frustration. 

He had also tried going over to the blond’s apartment. It was odd going over there as Naruto had practically been living with him for months. Sasuke almost wished his memory wasn’t so perfect and that he actually found the wrong room number because when he knocked on the door, the blond wouldn’t open up for him. He _knew_ he was there too because he could see the twin shadows of feet from the light behind the door. Naruto would just look through the peephole and walk away, despite Sasuke’s determined knocks and jabbing insults outside the door.

Okay perhaps insulting him in the process wasn’t helpful but he was sick and tired of Naruto just ignoring him dammit! Naruto never did that.

His brother Itachi and him both worked at their father’s company and would often eat together during their breaks. Apparently Sasuke had been in a mood, to which Sasuke fiercely denied, but indulged his brother’s curiosity enough to explain what happened that was distracting him.

“It seems like Naruto-kun feels that you don’t appreciate him enough. Maybe you should find some other ways to apologize to him.”

“This is ridiculous” Sasuke sighed and rubbed his temples, not even having enough will to stop his brother from picking at his shrimp appetizer. “I shouldn’t even have to apologize. I clearly stated I didn’t want to go.”

“Little brother you can be pretty self-absorbed when you want to. I don’t think it’s unreasonable for him to have wanted you to be his date. You are dating him after all. Plus it’s about more than just that. You should apologize”

“How?” Sasuke half-heartedly glared

“Oh you’ll think of something I’m sure.” Itachi popped the last of his shrimp in his mouth with a satisfied smile.

This is how Sasuke found himself the next day, using his hour break to stand outside “Naruto’s Ramen”.

He had done some hard thinking the night before to figure out how he could get to the blond to say sorry. Since he was ignoring his calls and wouldn’t open the door for him at his apartment, the only other sure place Sasuke was to find him was at his restaurant. 

How to say he was sorry for angering the blond was the next question. Sasuke knew Naruto was more of a sentimental person and liked all of the cheesiest things in life. Sasuke frankly just imagined what would be appropriate if Naruto was a girl he had done wrong to. Girls like flowers, Sasuke was pretty sure Naruto did too, so he ended up buying a bouquet of red roses to give to his blond so he could stop being mad and come home with him. 

In some movies he had seen the roses are left at the other’s job along with a sentimental note. The only problem was everyone at Naruto’s job has seen him before and he was trying to figure out a way to inconspicuously get these to the counter without anyone recognizing him and, undoubtedly, causing a scene.

Sasuke had decided to change into a worn grey hoody and faded dark jeans after leaving work. He normally wouldn’t be caught dead in this atrocity of aged clothes he owned but felt it would work well enough to slide under the radar of the unsuspecting employees. They weren’t very bright at all.

He slipped on his hood and squeezed the bouquet in the stretched pouch of his hoodie. It made his stomach area look large and uneven, with the obvious stems of plants sticking out the side since the whole thing, of course, couldn’t fit but Sasuke doubted any of them would notice. When he stepped in the small restaurant an employee named Kiba was closest to the greeting podium. The restaurant was decorated in a Christmas theme since the holiday was so close and Kiba decided to sport an elf hat and elf ears, making him look more ridiculous than he normally does. 

“Hello! Welcome to Naruto’s Ramen. How many?”

“Just one.” Couldn’t this guy even count? There was no one behind him.

“Okay cool! If you’ll just follow me I can get you seated.” Kiba led him around to a two-seater, thankfully near the corner of the restaurant where less people would wander. Also, Naruto normally helped out back in the kitchen so he wouldn’t have to worry about him spotting him either. Kiba handed him the menu and a glass of water while Sasuke kept his head low. When the other man walked away Sasuke smirked, child’s play.

His table was across from the bathroom in the small restaurant and Sasuke easily thought of his idea. If he pretended to get up to go to the bathroom and smoothly slid the roses on the counter when all the servers went back in the kitchen or were distracted on the floor, someone would find it and would give it to Naruto.

It would work out great. Sasuke wouldn’t be seen, Naruto would be touched by the gesture, then he would come find him, forgive him, and they would go back to the way things were before.

Right when Sasuke thought he saw his opening another waiter came from the back of kitchen with a pad and pen directly in Sasuke’s direction. Sasuke cursed when he saw the man’s face. Shikamaru. 

Sasuke had to admit that Shikamaru was no moron and, while Naruto said he would often find the lazy man snoozing, he was brilliant in organizing the financial aspects of the restaurant with Naruto. The two had been good friends in university and Naruto was thrilled the other wanted to help him to get his business going.

Sasuke made sure to keep his head low and to calm his light panic when he walked over. If he stilled played it cool maybe he wouldn’t notice. 

“Hey. What can I get for you?” He was probably eyeing Sasuke’s unopened menu on the table.

But Sasuke already knew everything on the menu. He had helped Naruto design it with the skills of the little graphic design he had picked up from his own company to give it more class. He also wasn’t the biggest fan of ramen so he just ordered some green tea that he knew was quite tasty.

Shikamaru wrote it down. “Alright. Are you sure you don’t want any food, Sasuke?”

Sasuke sighed and looked up to the bored face of Naruto’s employee. “No. That’ll be all.”

Shikamaru left and came back a minute late with his tea. “So, what’s up with you and Naruto? He’s been depressed all week.” He shrugged at Sasuke’s returning glare. “That’s cool, you don’t have to talk about it. Just know he pretty messed up about whatever happened.” 

“Just don’t tell him I’m here okay?” At the nod of agreement, Sasuke suddenly thought about the flowers again. Since Shikamaru’s already seen him, he could bring Naruto the flowers and it would be less likely for anyone to notice him setting it down on the counter. “Wait,” he struggled to carefully take out the roses so they wouldn’t get damaged. “Give these to Naruto. Say that you found them in the restaurant and the note says it’s for him okay? Don’t say _anything_ about me being here.”

Shikamaru raised his eyebrow but didn’t comment on it. He took the roses and Sasuke watched from his table as Shikamaru called for Naruto in the back. Sasuke’s breath almost got caught in his throat as he took a look at his lover he hadn’t seen in days. 

He was wearing the company’s white shirt with the short sleeves rolled up to his shoulders. He had on a bandana to keep his damp hair out of his face and some knee length shorts that showed of his blond haired legs. Sasuke could feel his heartbeat quicken and couldn’t stop himself from practically drooling over the other. He just wanted to latch onto those beautiful tan arms and have Naruto’s strong fingers grip tightly around his hips as they rubbed up against each other and kissed. He wanted to brush through his golden blond hair, even if it was sweaty, and control the kiss by one flick of his wrist. Gosh, he just wanted Naruto. 

Naruto had on his beautiful expression of a mixture of confusion and curiosity when he came out to see what his friend wanted. His eyes widened dramatically when Shikamaru tossed the flowers at Naruto and said he found these on an empty table. 

Kiba whistled obnoxiously loud, even making some of the other customers look over. “Those look super fancy Naruto. Read the card and see who it’s from!”

“ _Dear Naruto,_

_It’s been far too long since we’ve seen one another. I don’t think I will be able to last. My lips are dying to meet yours again.”_

Naruto squinted to read the closing and the bottom of the small heart shaped card “Love... S <3” Naruto started looking less curious and more unhappy.

  
“LOVE S? S??” A cook named Lee called from the back. Kiba had started cackling loudly and banging his fist on the counter at how horribly corny it was when Naruto read it aloud. Sasuke was openly glaring in their direction with a blush that could probably rival the bright red of the chair he was sitting on. That had been God awful to write, he just figured Naruto would like sappy stuff like that.

“Yeah. I think they’re from Sakura. I asked her to be my date to the Christmas party, she probably just sent these to be nice. We haven’t really seen each other in months.”

“To be nice?! She said her lips want to meet yours again. You guys only dated for a while in high school you said. Yeesh man, she still has a crush on you?” Kiba laughed then started choking on his own spit like the moron he was. 

“Yeah I guess so” Naruto frowned. “Hey, I’m going to go put these in my office. Keep an eye out on the customers alright?” He left back into the kitchen and everyone else got back to work, Shikamaru throwing him an incredulous glance. Sasuke tried to calm his building rage. _Dammit Sakura!_

He put some money on the table to cover his tea and tip and stalked out the restaurant. He couldn’t believe the Dobe thought of Sakura before him. But then again Sasuke never did things like this so he couldn’t really blame him. He would just need to try something else.

\--~~oOO~~----~~oOO~~----~~oOO~~-- 

“There’s no way in hell Itachi. And you better delete this video. There’s no reason for it to exist in this universe.” Sasuke decided to call his brother in an SOS. He was stuck, not really sure what to do next. Itachi initially wasn’t going to help him, saying it was up to Sasuke, but he couldn’t resist helping his brother in the most unhelpful ways possible. Especially after snickering for the longest after Sasuke told him how the flower thing went.

“I think it’s very cute. Naruto-kun would love it. Just take a jpeg of the two of you and let the app work its magic.” Itachi had found the ‘Elf Yourself’ thing that becomes very popular around Christmas time on Facebook. To demonstrate Itachi took a picture of himself and one of Sasuke, who was frowning in this particular one, and let the web application stick their faces on elf bodies so it looked like they were break dancing around Santa’s sleigh. Sasuke would have had a heart attack if Itachi had posted that, but his brother was suggesting that he do just that but with his and Naruto’s face instead.

Sasuke had to admit, it looked exactly like something Naruto would find hilarious. It would be sure to make the dobe burst out in tears of amusement and giggles. But it was just too embarrassing though, no way.

“Alright. I’m just throwing you suggestions. I think you should be willing to sacrifice face if it’s for the good of your boyfriend. That’s what relationships are about.”

Sasuke snorted over the phone, closing the email with the video Itachi had sent. “That’s coming from someone who hasn’t dated anyone in their entire life?” He could hear his older brother chuckle from over the line.

“I suppose that’s true. Just decide what is most important to you. See you later, little brother.” _Click_

Ugh his brother is such a pretentious guy. Well, not really, he was just naturally that cool but Sasuke rolled his eyes at his flare. He sighed and looked at the website that had opened at the link Itachi sent him. It was just, so embarrassing.

But that’s what Naruto had said to him before he left, that he thought Sasuke was embarrassed of him. Which wasn’t true, rest assured. Yeah the dobe was definitely embarrassing but he actually likes all those things about him; how loud he talks, how confused he gets, how sappy he becomes. It’s what attracted Sasuke the most to Naruto. Not to mention the blond’s amazing looks, good lord help him. “ _What are you, embarrassed to be seen with me!?”_ Sasuke frowned as he had that sentence running over and over in his head. It’s just that he didn’t want to face peoples’ judgment of them when it was none of their business to begin with. He should be able to be with Naruto how he wanted. 

But what about how Naruto wanted it? Sasuke looked at the webpage and thought how maybe this would be a pretty good idea after all. He would normally never do something like this but if it was with Naruto, for Naruto, it should be okay. If he made one and posted it, it would prove to the blond that he was serious about their relationship and wasn’t embarrassed to do sappy things like this at all.

Sasuke begrudgingly found a nice jpeg from his photos on his computer of the two of them together and cropped in their faces on two elves. His cheeks tinted pink in a light blush when he saw the two of them as elves do break dances as they overall looked ridiculous, but he would post it for him. It wasn’t that bad. 

Sasuke took a deep breath and posted the video to his page, making sure to tag Naruto and add the caption, ‘Fun for the Holidays’ above it. His body literally felt like it was on fire in embarrassment so he quickly closed his laptop, as if that was shielding him from what he just did, and decided to go take a shower while he let the video do its thing.

He came back about 30 minutes later not feeling any calmer about it. It felt like he had a murder in his stomach.

He slowly approached his laptop, as if it were a wild beast and flicked it open. The video had gotten 43 likes already! Of course, all of the likes were from Naruto’s endless number of friends, save Itachi but who knows they could be FB friends too. Sasuke tried to quell his uneasy feeling as he read down the comments. There were many ‘lol’s and a couple of suggestive comments. Sasuke wondered how many people Naruto told that they had split up for a while. It seemed the people at his job had an idea about, since they accepted the ‘date’ thing with Sakura easily much to his chagrin. He doubted the blond would have said anything to the nosey people he was friends on Facebook with. 

Naruto’s mom, of course, commented saying how Cute the two of them were together and that she was saving this video for life. That, of course, didn’t really make him feel happy but the next thing he saw really made his stomach drop. Naruto had commented at the very end of the post but only with an ellipsis. Sasuke felt like he should have been mad, or at least irritated that Naruto wasn’t appreciating his video, only caring for it enough to give a “…” but in reality, Sasuke felt like he was being strangled or just got winded from a punch in the gut.

There’s no way Naruto shouldn’t have found that funny. If not for under these circumstances, if he hadn’t seen Naruto laugh out loud at something like that’s he would be concerned. He must really be hurting then. 

Sasuke felt his nails dig into his palms in distress, unable to keep the quick tears of frustration filling his eyes. Naruto must be seriously mad at him. He was honestly at a lost for words at what he was supposed to do at this point. He must not be doing enough, he had to try something more personal. He needed to talk face to face with the done.

Sasuke eyes flickered to a personal inbox message on his Facebook and he quickly opened it. To his chagrin, it was only his father, who was scolding him for posting such a childish video and demanded he take it down immediately. The only reason most of the Uchiha had Facebook was to keep a good look and connection with other company partners because Sasuke would have deleted his long before now. He didn’t find the site very enjoyable and why he didn’t have many friends.

Sasuke ignored his dad’s trolling and groaned, more than ready to go to bed and not really caring if he ever woke back up.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Sasuke sucked in a sharp breath and his legs fluttered around Naruto who had just swallowed his entire length in one go. The blond was doing the most wonderful things with his tongue and his teeth of which lightly scraped the very sensitive skin. All the while he was watching Sasuke with an impossible smile on his face, as if he was getting the most pleasure from watching Sasuke come undone._

_He didn’t fuss when Sasuke grabbed his hair tightly and encouraged Naruto to go faster, which he easily obliged. Sasuke began moaning Naruto’s name and his body shook under the high levels of pleasure he felt coursing through himself. He was beginning to reach his peak but before he could fall over the edge Naruto pulled off him and Sasuke whined loudly at the loss._

_“Just hold on” Naruto chuckled as Sasuke began wrapping his legs and arms around his torso to convince him to give his pleasure back. “You’ll be alright.” He lubed his fingers quickly and pushed his index and middle slowly into Sasuke’s rectum to stretch him out. Sasuke panted at the new feeling but strongly felt Naruto was moving too slow. “Naruto” he growled._

_“Shh,” Naruto used his tongue to lick down the salty neck of his lover and nibbled heavily over his collarbones, leaving little nips and bruises for Sasuke to find later the next day._

_Sasuke moaned when Naruto brushed past that space inside him that made him see stars and Naruto suddenly started focusing in the one area, having his fingers to lightly brush over it each stroke of his hand. He moved down to Sasuke’s nipples, a particular favorite place of the blond’s, and felt him suck and bite on the little nubs until they shriveled up. He was lightly nibbling on one of them when Sasuke bucked his hips, trying to turn over the blond to try to get things moving himself but Naruto stopped him with controlled pressure on his waist. “Naruto” Sasuke groaned in frustration._

_Naruto gave an honest laugh again at his tone “Alright, alright.” He lubed up his length and removed his fingers. He set his head against Sasuke’s twitching entrance and leaned back to take a look at his lover, wondering if he would be impatient again. He wasn’t disappointed as Sasuke, with his eyebrows dipped down in irritation, locked his legs to kept the blond still and pushed himself back onto the other’s cock. They both groaned at the feeling and Naruto slowly pushed himself the rest of the way in to give Sasuke some time to adjust. Naruto started chuckling again at Sasuke’s red face, tainted with lines of concentration and brushed his hands softly against soft cheeks and dark hair. He was just so beautiful. His fingertips brushed over pink lips, electrifying the nerves under them._

_Sasuke shuddered and turned his head. “Stop giggling Dobe and fuck me already” but for once he didn’t say the command with a biting edge, he said so with an easy smile on his lips._

_Naruto started moving his hips swiftly and made sure to aim for Sasuke’s prostate, enjoying seeing the man squirming underneath him. Sasuke started breathing heavily at the sweet sensation and was quick to grab at the blond hair and bring both of their lips together. They kissed fervidly as Naruto thrust quicker and Sasuke unconsciously clenched around him every time he hit his spot. Sasuke knew he wasn’t going to last much longer and began softly calling out Naruto’s name each time pleasure made his toes curl._

_The blond was simply captured by the other’s stunning beauty. It stirred his own passion and he felt such a buzz of love and desire, hoping that Sasuke was feeling it himself._

_“God Sasuke, I love you so much” Sasuke closed his eyes tightly and buried his face into the other's neck, feeling a strong wave of emotion. After a few more exhilarating thrusts he felt himself coming undone and he yelled out Naruto’s name in hammering pleasure. He held on tightly to the moving body as his shook, literally needing the other man to ground him to make it through it. Naruto kept a hand on one of his legs and the other on his lower back to support him as he himself quickly found release with the tightening of Sasuke’s hot passage. Naruto cried out, jerking his hips to press tightly against Sasuke’s as he came. Sasuke could feel his hot seed coating his inner walls and he lightly traced his fingernails down the tanned back. “Naruto” he whispered, “don’t go.” He heard a chuckle and a warm hand pressed against his chest, “I’m right here.”_

Sasuke woke up sweating and gripping his pajamas tightly. He gasped and looked over to his right, feeling more crushed than ever when there wasn’t a blond naked man sleeping beside him. Sasuke never thought the day would come where he wished it was Naruto’s seed leaking from him, it would be much better than the tears starting to fall from his eyes now. 

He moved to sit up, suddenly scowling at another wet feeling from the top of his boxers. He wondered when he turned back into a preteen; that hasn’t happened to him in a long long time.

He got up to take another quick shower, thinking of another way he could get the blond to drop his anger and come back to Sasuke’s apartment.

The rest of his morning and early afternoon curiously consisted of making a Betty Croker chocolate cake. When Naruto and Sasuke lived together Sasuke was the one that ruled the kitchen with an iron fist of healthy food, Naruto spent most of his time around ramen, which wasn’t very nutritious, so Sasuke made sure his dobe ate plenty of vegetables and grains when they had breakfast and dinner. Sasuke didn’t mind since he enjoyed healthy foods. Naruto…well, it was for his own good. 

This also meant that Sasuke was a prickler for dessert and would always nag at Naruto if he brought home something super sugary for them to eat. Therefore, Sasuke was going to make him a cake, a chocolate apology cake. 

Luckily, Betty made sure to keep her directions simple and he was able to easily mix and cook the cake without any burning or other mishaps. When he got to the frosting part he took a white spatula and dipped it into the store bought, also Betty C, chocolate icing and lathered it over the cake into smooth layers.

The last touch was a squirt bottle of blue icing and he carefully opened it and used it to write, “I’m sorry, -Sasuke” right on the top of the cake. He felt himself smirking when he imagined when Naruto saw the cake, he would probably wonder where the candles were, or think for half a second that he forgot all about his on birthday. He chuckled, sure that it wouldn’t actually happen, but it was an amusing thought.

Sasuke dug around in his closet, finding a folded white box he had gotten with a gift during his past birthday. It was a nice box, that’s why he held onto it, despite Naruto calling him insane for it. Now it’s found its use again. Take that Dobe, proper recycling. 

The cake fit easily and Sasuke got dressed in his sexiest pair of jeans and an elegant green button down shirt. This is what he would do; drive over to the blond’s apartment, knock on the door and hide behind the rounding wall of the next apartment doors (so Naruto would actually open the door and see the cake box), wait until he opens it again to come and find Sasuke, and Sasuke, who will have been waiting at this point in the same hall, will apologize again and tell him how much he’s been missing him every single second he’s been gone.

He got in his car and drove the short distance to Naruto’s apartment. He held the cake steadily and set it down once he found the right room number. He doubted Naruto would come running to the door once he knocked but just to be sure, Sasuke quickly jogged around the next corner in the hall once he gave a few loud raps on the door. 

Only in about 15 seconds he heard the door open and close again. Sasuke peeked around the corner to be sure the blond wasn’t out in the halls but was assured when he saw the door closed and the white box gone. He sighed as he walked over the door and sat beside it to wait. He pulled out his phone, decided now may as well be a better time as ever to read through the 12 new comments on the Elf video and the three new messages from his father.

~~~~~~~~~~

Inside the house POV 

Naruto was bewildered at the random white box outside his door but decided to bring it in anyways. It didn’t have any tags or mailing so it wasn’t from the post office. It had quite a bit of weight to it too. 

“What is that?” The bubbly voice of Sakura called as she strided over too him from the living room. She had shown up unannounced to his complex earlier that morning to try and catch up, which Naruto found bemusing, but was grateful for nonetheless. Sakura had been one of his best friends in high school. Also, he certainly wouldn’t have been able to pass any of his science classes without her fierce tutoring skills. Lately he had been feeling pretty lonely so he was happy with the company to distract his mind.

“I’m not really sure.” he raised his brow and set the box on the kitchen table. “Hey, do you mind hanging out for a while? I just need to take a quick shower, I think I stink.” 

Sakura smiled and dramatically turned her face up and pinched her nose. “I know! I can hardly stand the stench, it blew my hair back when I first stepped through the door.” Naruto laughed and playfully pushed her shoulder. She only stuck her tongue out at him at the treatment. 

Naruto left to go in the bathroom and Sakura smiled, happy to see his mood to have brightened up since she’s been here. She was delighted when Naruto called her to be his date to his job’s first Christmas party but what came with it was the baggage of Naruto’s separation with Sasuke. She never like the broody dark haired man to begin with and was glad that Naruto decided to stop seeing him. The only thing was he was very upset about it and wasn’t nearly as lively as what he should be. However, Naruto would always hold a special place in her heart and she wanted to make sure he was always doing well, in his best and his worst. You bet’cha she’d be here if he needed her.

Sakura stopped and thought to herself, ‘quick shower’ was like an hour long shower if that part of Naruto hasn’t changed since high school. She still had some studying she needed to do and since she spent most of her morning here and since he was in a good mood, she figured she should leave out now. 

Sakura knocked on the bathroom door and called out, “Hey! Actually, I need to go now. I need to get more studying in before my next nursing exam.”

“That’s cool!” she heard his voice behind the loud spray of a steaming shower. “Just lock the door when you let yourself out. I’ll talk to you later!” 

Sakura grabbed her coat and slipped on her winter boots before looking at the white box again, having her interest peeked. Naruto never did open it to see what it was so she went over and peeled off the tape at the sides, revealing a chocolate cake that was perfectly stationed in the center. She immediately read the words on the cake and frowned at the obvious source for all the blond’s trouble. Sasuke had to have left the cake, it likely meant he might be somewhere around because this was a little much to just leave and dash. 

Sakura promptly gained a mischievous smirk on her face. It was a curt bittersweet message but she had one right back for him. Sasuke was no good for Naruto. He didn’t deserve the blond after all the pain he had caused him. Sakura gladly took her finger and swiped along the blue icing, mixing the words into swirling patterns until they looked like nothing but random blobs of blue. There, now the cake was perfect. 

She made sure to add a huge gloop of blue and brown icing on her finger before she left out the door.

~~~~~~~

Sasuke had maybe been only sitting outside in the hall for about seven minutes before he heard the door open again. He was on his feet swiftly but almost flinched when he saw the one person he never wanted to see ever, for as long as he was living. 

“Oh! Hello Sasuke-kun. I had no idea you were sitting there.” Her obvious mocking surprise filled him with irritation and he barked at the woman, “What are you doing here?!”

“Oh, you know me. I’m just catching myself a bite to eat.” She closed the door and Sasuke noticed on her other hand a large goop of brown and blue frosting was laying on her finger. He sucked in his breath as she walked towards him and brought her finger into her mouth, moaning like it was the best treat she had ever tasted in her life.

“You truly are an excellent baker Sasuke, really, you have truly outdone yourself.”

“Bitch, you didn’t.” Sasuke seethed.

“I really couldn’t help myself. Naruto had to occupy himself right after he brought the box in so I took the liberty to check out what was inside for him. Don’t worry, I didn’t eat the actual cake _,_ I only can’t help myself around frosting. Which was superb, might I add again.” She licked her finger clean of any remaining frosting and stared right at him with a satisfied look. 

Sasuke took deep breaths to calm himself, actually worried he would be going to jail tonight because he was about to strangle this woman to death with his bare hands. She messed up hours of his work! Okay, it might have only taken two hours but she had inadvertently befuddled two of the things Sasuke tried to use to get his dobe’s attention and that was two too many. He was so mad right now that he could actually hear the blood rushing through his ears in angry pulses. 

Sakura smirked at Sasuke’s red and angry face, feeling she had done her job perfectly. Sasuke scowled further. “So you really like frosting huh, no wonder you’ve gained so much weight since the last time I’ve seen you.”

That made the pinkette’s smirk drop instantly and she soon mirrored her own angered expression. Of course, Sakura didn’t look like she had gained a pound since the last he had seen her but he knew her weight was a sensitive spot for her. Sasuke wasn’t feeling kind enough to not use it. “I almost didn’t recognize you. I guess that’s what happens when people like you are always gobbling up other people’s food.” 

“Ha, I’ve never looked better in my entire life and you know that.” She gave a sly smile. “Even Naruto knows. He couldn’t stop mentioning about it last night”. She felt victory swell through her when she saw the man still. “Aw, it’s really too bad you two had to break up. He was pretty upset but I helped him cheer up just fine last night if you know what I mean. Naruto’s size is incredibly impressive, don’t you think?” 

“Don’t even try to imply that you did anything.” Sasuke hissed, knowing the girl had to be lying, “There’s no way in the world he would fuck someone like you.” 

“Did you know that he’s actually tanned down there too Sasuke? I think I ran my hands up and down his body all night.” The look on his face must have been scary enough because it made the girl falter for a second; her smug look changing to worry as he stepped closer to her. 

“Sakura, get the hell, and stay the hell away from me and Naruto.” 

His face lit red again in anger, “I can very well do whatever I want to! We were friends long before the two of you were lovers. Which you’re not anymore in case you hadn’t noticed. Naruto’s too kind and joyful for someone like you, you’ve only hurt him and you know that he deserves better.”

Sasuke ignored her and stormed his way past her to the door “Oh, don’t bother. He’s in the shower now, you know how that goes.” Sasuke did. The moron loved to take the longest showers in history, that’s why Sasuke started taking his own showers at night now. It made him enraged to know that the pink haired girl knew that too.

Sakura composed herself, putting on her large sunglasses and straightening her long coat. “Now I really must be going Sasuke dear, ta ta!” She briskly left down the hall to the stairwell while Sasuke cursed at her behind her back like a sailor. _Dammit Sakura!!!_

If what she said was true, that Naruto really was in the shower, it would definitely take about an hour before he came out and if he hadn’t really seen the message on the cake, it was likely he wouldn’t open up the door anyways. Sasuke felt so deflated and suddenly the blond’s apartment was the last place he wanted to be. He just wanted to go home.

Sasuke left the building and got back in his car. Starting the engine as it rumbled to life somehow hurt. It felt like he had lost.

The houses passed by in a blur as he drove. He could see various trees as he drove past of all types of colored lights. There was one with white lights in the house on the left, colored ones on the house to his right. The one on the corner looked like it was a fake silver blue tree, which looked nice enough without the lights. Christmas was in three days now and Sasuke felt like he could throw up at the thought of not spending it with Naruto. Christmas was his favorite holiday and he wanted to have the blond home with him and to exchange gifts in the morning when they woke up. He would even make the sugary chocolate chip pancakes the blond had been whining about that he wanted weeks ago. The chocolate chips were already in the cupboard. He guessed he wouldn’t need them anymore.

Sasuke noticed some obnoxiously flashing lights to his right and saw they belonged to an attached tattoo and piercing parlor. The next thing he knew Sasuke was doing an abrasive turn to the right to pull into the lot and quickly got out the car.

The thought of his dream last night made him blush, as Naruto was all over his body and he on his. But there was one thing that Dream Naruto and real Naruto had in common, his curious interest with Sasuke’s nipples. He remembered once while they were having sex that Naruto told him how he thought nipple piercings were hot and he would love to see one on Sasuke. Sasuke was pretty sure he had bit the blond for the ridiculous comment at the time. Actually, he still felt it was ridiculous now even as he walked into the parlor and so he officially accepted that he had finally lost his mind. Because this was crazy. He just hoped this flashy place was a good one. 

\--~~oOO~~----~~oOO~~----~~oOO~~--

The piercing wasn’t painless. It hurt way more than Sasuke thought it would and the piercer has refused to let him try to numb it with ointment. 

He got a simple steel barbell on his right nipple and was now removing the band-aid to clean the wound with lukewarm water in his bathroom. His normally light pink nipple was flushed red. Not a serious red but it was a bit inflamed and irritated from being punctured, so it was understandable. Geese when the piercer told him all the things he would have to do to take care of the piercing it was almost enough to make him dip out. It takes a lot of work to look after it, Sasuke felt like he just got a new puppy, not the piece of steel in his skin. 

Sasuke put his buttoned shirt back on but slowly, careful not snag his piercing. The piercing only took a bit under an hour and he still had the rest of the evening to himself. How exciting.

He wondered if he should tell his brother about his body jewelry before he figured it out. He would find out one way or another it would be better to clear it up now. But Sasuke felt less like talking and more like a nap. His comfortable couch was calling, who was he to not listen to the angel? 

Sasuke laid his head down on the arm and closed his eyes, imaging he could be anyone other than himself at the moment.

A knock on the door startled him awake from his hazy thoughts. He groaned, pretty bummed he was interrupted from his half nap. He begrudgingly rolled off the couch, trudged over to the door and opened it.

He wasn’t really sure who or what he was expecting but a sheepish looking Naruto, rubbing the back of his head was not at the top of his list. “H-hey Sasuke. Do you mind if I come in? I left some things over at your place I kinda need and wanted to see if I could grab them?” Sasuke’s heart sunk but he moved aside, letting the blond enter. Of course, Naruto had a key, he must have just wanted to be polite and knock? 

Naruto went back into the bedroom, probably to pick at some of the clothes he owned. Sasuke closed the door and tried to decide what to do next. Part of him was delighted, buzzing with excitement that he finally had the blond back in his house while the other was still pretty deflated with sadness, and told him to keep out of it if he didn’t want it to grow more. But Sasuke felt really reckless and happy. He had Naruto right where he wanted him so how in the world could he let this opportunity pass? 

When Sasuke saw Naruto leaving with a festive, light green Christmas sweater and a light grey pair of jeans, he moved to block the blond in his path. Secretly he was thrilled that Naruto was only taking two articles of clothing and hadn’t brought a whole duffle bag’s worth but he couldn’t let that thought become a comfort. 

“Naruto wait, I need to show you something.” Sasuke breathed as he placed his hands against Naruto’s shoulders. 

Naruto’s eyes widened at the contact but asked anyways, “Yeah, what is it Sasuke?”

Sasuke snatched the impeding clothes out the blond’s hands and dropped them to the carpet and then set his hands back up against broad shoulders and pushed hard. Naruto stumbled backward but safely met the soft cushions of the couch. “Sasuke, what the heck!?”

Sasuke smirked as he surveyed his catch. Naruto looked as great as ever with his long sleeved orange shirt, his navy colored blue jeans, and bright hair sticking every which way like it was supposed to. His skin was tan and his blue eyes were bright and Sasuke began to feel overwhelmed at the feeling of being in the blond’s presents. “Sasuke…” Naruto picked up his hand and brushed it against Sasuke’s brows and cheeks. He wondered if he was looking at him so hard that had begun to frown in concentration.

Sasuke couldn’t have stopped the firstborn kissed if he tried. He grabbed onto those blond locks and jerked his moron’s face forward so he could reach his lips just the way he wanted. Naruto was surprised and grabbed onto Sasuke’s waist to steady them so they wouldn’t fall back any further. Naruto tried to speak but Sasuke wouldn’t let him and took the open mouth opportunities to stick his tongue into the others mouth. Sasuke couldn’t remember ever tasting something so sweet.

He started to slowly rub himself against Naruto as those tanned hands began rubbing small circles into his sides as they kissed. Sasuke let his left hand drift down to Naruto’s pants and palmed his waking length with strong turns of his hand, making the blond moan at the pressure. Sasuke felt more than ready to entertain an idea of the blond’s. 

He pulled down the zipper and struggled to get his boxers over his length in such a weird position. He moved them side to side to inch them down before giving a final tug to where it exposed enough of Naruto to himself. Naruto broke the kiss at that. “Sasuke, what are you doing? We’re not…” his words died in his mouth as he saw Sasuke sink down onto the floor and extend his right hand to hold his length while his tongue gave it an experimental lick. 

Never in their relationship together had Sasuke ever bothered to try extending the favors of oral sex to Naruto, even when Naruto performed it frequently for Sasuke himself. Sasuke had to admit it was pretty selfish of himself but the idea never appealed to him. It was an odd feeling and an odd taste. His tongue brushed roughly over the head of Naruto’s erection and made the other erupt in shivers. He had to be doing it right. Naruto’s pleasure made him smile. 

Sasuke ended up trying to copy everything he remembed from the sensory detail when Naruto preformed for himself and he slowly took the length in his mouth and sucked on it tightly with his tongue brushing up the underside. Sasuke suddenly has two fists in his head as Naruto moaned his name. 

Naruto could hardly believe his eyes. Sasuke was sucking him off and it actually wasn’t some sort of dream? It couldn’t be, dreams never felt this amazing. He looked at Sasuke, still in shock as he gave another strong suck and swirl before trailing his tongue back up and giving Naruto a smile while licked over the leaking head. Naruto almost came right then.

“Sasuke!” He grunted in pure resistance as he tried not to use his hands to force the other man back down on him.

“God I missed you so so much, Naruto.” Sasuke was nibbling down the length of his cock now and fumbled with the buttons of his shirt, thinking now a good time as any to show off his new addition. He threw his shirt off somewhere behind the couch once he finally managed to get it off and got off his knees to straddle the blond’s waist and began grinding their hips together.

“Sasuke,” Naruto choked once he spotted it, “is- is that a nipple ring?”

“Hn, what does it look like dobe. You can touch it and see for yourself.” He felt hesitant fingers come up and feather around his right nipple. He gasped when felt one flicker against one side of his barbell in pleasure but also some pain. It was still pretty sensitive as he just got it done the same day.

“Shit sorry,” it was like the blond read his mind, he had no idea how he could tell he had any discomfort from only one slight reaction but he did. “When did you do this? Did you get this done for me?”

“You said you thought they looked hot so I decided today to give it a try to see if it was true. Do you like it? “ he asked, grinding his hips fiercely against the others.

Naruto was panting, a far away dazed look in his eyes when he looked at Sasuke’s face said it was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen in his entire life. Sasuke felt a spasming twitch as the heat in his belly uncoiled and he came calling Naruto’s name. Naruto came soon after, getting his seed all over Sasuke’s chest and his own orange long sleeved shirt. Naruto pulled him into a kiss after than, taking all he could and Sasuke was willing to give it, threading his fingers through the golden strains. 

They gazed at each other for a long while, taking up the image of one another as if the past few days had been years. They certainly felt like them. Naruto’s hands came back up to Sasuke’s waist but Sasuke whined as they moved to push him away, not closer this time. He regretfully rolled off the other man to sit beside him on the couch. This too was brief as Naruto got up and tucked himself back into his pants, ignoring the stains on his shirt. 

“Naruto” Sasuke grabbed Naruto’s left wrist when he was bending back up from getting his Christmas clothes form the carpet. Naruto looked up at him with a pained expression, eyes filled with tears. “God Sasuke why did you have to do that? That makes this so much harder.” Sasuke growled, wanting to strangle the moron now. “Why!? What’s keeping you away from me?”

“Sasuke, you’re not in love with me.” Naruto smiled sadly and Sasuke froze, confused on what he was supposed to say.

“It’s just that I don’t think I can really be with you if you don’t, if you can’t love me Sasuke. There’re so many things I want to do with you but I’m not going to force you to do them. It’s okay really, if you can’t.” Naruto let out a shaky breath. He gave Sasuke the largest smile he could muster, but the effor made it look forced. “Well I need to jet, there’s so much to be done right? Have-“ Naruto flinched, catching himself over saying ‘have a nice holiday’ as if they were some insensitive strangers. They both wanted nothing more than to spend Christmas together. “…Goodbye, Sasuke.” 

The blond left quietly out the door, shutting it inaudibly behind him. The silence somehow felt so loud and Sasuke slinked off the couch to sit on the soft carpet for a second to process what had just transpired. Because Naruto was gone. Because Sasuke didn’t love him. Sasuke stretched his body out on the ground and put his palms against his ears as if it would drown out his mind. Naruto’s absence suddenly carried the weigh of an ocean on his body. 

He was gone and it was completely his fault. He was a terrible boyfriend. All those things Naruto wanted to do with him, all the corny romantic things, all the public pda that was perfectly acceptable for couples, he deserved to have that kind of happiness. Naruto didn’t even give a slight thought to maybe Sasuke could change up his style and be more accepting. But then again he knew his dobe, he wouldn’t want to change a single thing about him, but Sasuke felt it was okay to be selfish, especially when it’s coming from the most selfless person in the city.

Sakura may have been right after all, Naruto shouldn’t have to suffer through his stifling personality if all those things were really what he wanted. Now he had ruined his chances, because Sasuke had let the man walk out the door a second time without telling him anything worthy of making him stay. Sasuke wished he hadn’t had been so embarrassed and that he hadn’t had been so selfish. He wished he had sacrificed more for the other man. He wished he had loved Naruto more. 

Even in his dream about them last night; he hadn’t even told Dream Naruto how he felt when ‘I love you’s were supposed to happen. If his subconscious was having problems, maybe it was true. Maybe he really didn’t love Naruto.

But that would make no sense, according to the streams of tears coming out his eyes and the broken heart trying its best work in his chest. He did love that man. He honestly felt like he loved that man more than himself. He felt like he had his other half, his better half, when they were together.

‘I love you’s had always been an uncomfortable thing for Sasuke. He was raised in a family where rules were strict and the most important thing was taking care of the firstborn. Sasuke spent all of his childhood being a shadow in his brother’s accomplishments. He couldn’t remember once where his mother or father told him they loved him. The thought of that ever happening was actually laughable. His brother was the only one who would show Sasuke affection for the longest time. 

That’s why when Sasuke met Naruto, and was introduced to all these weird feelings, he had to go through his own slow process of discovery to find out how he really felt about the blond. Sasuke knew he loved the man, he knew he was in love with him. He just never said it and was terrible in expressing it.

So now what was he supposed to do? Sasuke rubbed his eyes tiredly and glanced around, trying to find his shirt. Should he call Itachi? The stupid shirt was behind the couch, why did he throw it? Itachi would just tell him to figure it out on his own. Stupid Sakura would be laughing in his face if she saw him worming around on the floor in such a pathetic way. What would make Naruto most happy?

So many questions.

Sasuke got up when his back started hurting him from lying so funnily. He didn’t even feel bad when he walked into his room and dug through the blond’s side of the dresser to pull out one of Naruto’s t-shirts and promptly curled up around it before closing his eyes in the duvet. 

He hoped Dream Naruto could help him out. Maybe if he could inadvertently confess, it might make it easier to do the real thing.

\--~~oOO~~----~~oOO~~----~~oOO~~--

He woke the next morning, not really feeling any better than the day before. But the shirt wrapped around his arms was extremely satisfying. He closed his eyes back and didn’t think about anything, just laid in the peace of the only non-stress riddled time of day. 

When the sun moved away from his face and further above his house did he stir. He had a pretty restful night. He couldn’t remember having any dreams which stunned the superficial means of confession from earlier and Sasuke decided he needed to just grow up and grow a pair. There wasn’t anything so bad about three little words. It wasn’t marriage, it wasn’t a blood contract. It was only a slight vulnerability that should make you stronger if you have the other’s feelings back in return. Sasuke knew he would have it, so what was he to worry about?

He grabbed his cell to check the time and noticed he got a Facebook email from Naruto. It was more like a notification email actually, as it was sent out to people on the blond’s contact list he wanted to inform. Sasuke swiped it open and had his eyes widen as he remembered what day it was. It was Christmas Eve, the day of Naruto’s Christmas Party. That’s what the email was about, an invitation to come to the blond’s restaurant for the party. Why in the world Naruto had listed so many of his friends, family, people Sasuke knew for sure didn’t work at the restaurant, didn’t make sense to Sasuke in the slightest but it wasn’t really surprising. Of course, the Dobe would invite the entire world to be apart of his restaurant’s first Christmas party.

Seeing how many random people were attending didn’t make Sasuke want to go anymore but he thought about it a little more. The blond was pretty upset when he had said he wasn’t going. Sasuke felt like he got stabbed in the side when he thought about it more, it was a pretty big deal. It’s not everyday anyone can successfully get their business afloat and this party was, while to celebrate with his employees (and everyone else), a celebration of his first year successfully keeping his restaurant afloat.

He could kind of understand why Naruto would want him there for this. He wanted him to be apart of the success of his business.

The party’s at five.

Sasuke spent the rest of the early afternoon sifting through boxes, trying to find the one with the sweater his nana had knit him two years ago, since ugly Christmas sweater was a requirement on the invitation. He found it in the back under some dress shoes and unfolded the monstrosity. Well, actually it wasn’t that bad. All Uchiha’s had style. Even the nana’s. It was just sort of embarrassing. On the white sweater, there are two reindeer. One with strong legs and tall antlers with a black little nose and then another one with little antlers but with a red nose. 

This would easily come off as Rudolph to anyone else that saw it but his grandma had sent a note in the box that explained the taller reindeer was supposed to represent Itachi and the smaller one him. That no matter what, Sasuke still had his own shine. Gosh, how embarrassing, but how very kind of her. He really loved his nana. He was like his penpal when he was younger. They would send letters to one another when he was younger and upset. She was a cool lady, she just lived far outside the country.

He carefully put on the sweater and sifted through his stuff until he found a stylish pair of dark jeans.

When it got around five he left out his door in his outfit and a light scarf for the nippy weather.

He drove easily down to Naruto’s restaurant. It was a small place to begin with so, understandably, the parking lot in small too, and to Sasuke’s annoyance, he had to park around the block.

He walked quietly alone but his heart felt like it was the thrumming footsteps of a band of stallions. Sasuke already knew what he was going to have to do before acknowledging it. He sighed with slight discontent as he pushed the door open and was met with a full house.

For a small place they really used the space wisely, moving tables and chairs for waiting customers around so there was an open space for people to socialize and dance, a small incline of a stage for announcements, and, of course, the tables and booths for people to sit in when it was time to eat. Someone added more to the holiday decorations from before and Sasuke could appreciate the crafty handmade snowflakes strung across the room. It smelled like fresh ramen. 

“Name and identification please.” Someone suddenly blocked his was and he scowled when he saw it was that too playful guy, Kiba. “Well? Not just everyone can get into this fancy joint you know.”

“Get out of my way, you know very well who I am.” Sasuke snapped. That was a long and painful summer he spent here with Naruto and this goof. They both would never forget.

“Tsk, tsk. You don’t’ seem to be in the holiday spirit. And here I thought you were showing up to give a little surprise to our favorite blond.”

Sasuke snorted at the man but his eyes softened. “Is he around here somewhere?”

“Oh yeah, he came in with Sakura about thirty minutes ago. I think he’s back in the kitchen right about now.” 

Sasuke nodded and walked off the wait until the blond came out, careful to avoid anyone with pink hair in the meantime. He felt a tight coil of anger at just the thought of the pink haired woman and he had to mentally stop himself from picturing them together. She would be in high risk of getting strangled again if he saw her again if not.

He saw a flash of pink to his left. He moved further to the right deeper inside the space. 

Abruptly the lights turned low and Christmas music started blasting from the speaker set above. Then out came Naruto and his other employees, singing a quintet parody of All I want For Christmas. It was Naruto, Kiba, Lee, Choihi, and, much to Sasuke’s surprise, Shikamaru.

They all had on silly Christmas hats and they danced around the stage like a bunch of kids. But they actually had really nice voices together, save the pitchiness from giggling. Sasuke moved closer up to the stage.

“ **Oh I don’t want a lot for Christmas, this is all I’m asking for!”**

Sasuke took out his phone and took a few pictures of Naruto laughing so hard he could barely sing.

“ **I just want to see my baby standing there outside my door~”**

He saw Sakura moving closer towards him

“ **Oh I just want you for my own, more than you could ever know~”**

They were brushing against each other, shoulder to shoulder. She was trying to push past him to get closer to the stage and to get closest to Naruto.

“ **Make my wish come true!”**

He used a cleverly placed skirt flip at her rear that made her freeze and squeak, giving Sasuke his window back to move closet to that stage. _Take that_ he smirked.

 **“Baby all I want for Christmas, is you~~~ Baby!” (x4)**

Naruto decided to strike a pose dramatically on the stage and ended mere inches of space between Sasuke’s face and his own. They just looked at each other, startled for a moment. Sasuke wondered if Naruto would be peeved that he came. But he has re-invited him with the Facebook message. Does that even count after the night before?

But he was self-assured when he saw the blond shoot him a smile of joy. It was enough for Sasuke to return it with a happy grin of his own. He picked up his phone to get a close up picture of the happy blond, who was more than willing to pose with winks and flamboyant flexes of his arms and legs.

Sasuke imagined what if it were him up onstage alongside him. It would be so embarrassingly cheesy, but Sasuke didn’t think he would mind if it was with him. Maybe he would ask the blond if he could join in next year.

When the song was over Naruto came straight down to him and gave him a tight hug. “I can’t believe you’re here.” He whispered. ”I really didn’t think you’d show up.”

“And miss the musical? Yeah right,” he smiled into his shoulders. Naruto pulled back and gave him that peculiar look that, the one where his lips twitch repeatedly in a large smile. Sasuke had come to realize a while ago that that’s the look he gave him when he really wanted to kiss Sasuke but was holding back.

And Sasuke could honestly care less about the people around him. He was content with the happy smile and clinging arms of the other and knew that this would always be what was most important.

“Naruto, I need to do something for a second.” Sasuke softly pushed off the arms from around him and gave one of Naruto’s hands a quick squeeze before jumping up on stage. One of the mics the 5 had sung from was still in its post and he strided up to it and tapped it twice to make sure it was working. Naruto was looking at him curiously as were some other guests as they saw him get on stage alone. Sasuke cleared his throat and just so happened to catch the eye of his brother near the back of the crowd. Why in the ever loving hell Itachi here was lost above Sasuke’s grasp. His brother just raised his glass when Sasuke squinted at him, and Sasuke rolled his eyes, deciding it best to ignore him. 

“Hello everyone!” He said out, catching the attention of the rest of the crowd. “My name is Sasuke Uchiha and if you’re really good friends with Naruto, you’ve probably heard him mention me a few times.

  
“He won’t shut up about you!” A busty blonde from the back called. It caused a few chuckles and for Naruto’s face to tint pink. 

“Naruto is someone very very special to me. When we first met we didn’t get along at all, but we were eventually able to put aside our differences and become great friends. Even great lovers.” He watched Naruto’s cheeks redden and the crows jeered a few whistles and giggles.

“I wasn’t the very best boyfriend though. There were too many things I never did and too many things I never said to you so firstly” Sasuke smiled a Naruto and stared into his eyes, “Congratulations on the first year of success at your very business!” The crowd threw in slapping and a few whoops to participate. “I’m so proud of you Naruto. I know starting your own restaurant was really a hassle but you made it. You worked harder than anyone I’ve seen to make this happen and know you are deserving of many more great things to come for your business. I wish you another great year for Naruto’s Ramen.

“Next, Naruto, I want to tell you something I should have told you countless times ago. I love you.” Sasuke breathed, “ I’m so in love with you Naruto. If there is anything I feel like I have done right in my life was letting you into my life and letting you have my heart. It’s yours, okay Dobe?” 

Naruto was standing there gaping like a fish. “So, can we stop being mad at each other? I really just want to spend Christmas with you by my side.”

Naruto climbed up on stage cautiously walked towards him. Sensing his hesitancy, Sasuke threw his arms around broad shoulders and brought their lips together.

The crowd erupted in applause and catcalls, Naruto had the largest grin on his face, and Sasuke was happy to have the blond back in his arms again. He sure as hell wouldn’t let him go again.

Naruto dipped his back a bit for a deepening of the kiss and while Sasuke was sure it made him blush even more, he ignored it to focus his passions on the kiss. 

“Yeah, you show him who's boss!” Kiba yelled and chortled like the moron he was. Shikamaru signed at how troublesome they all were and decided to take a snooze in one of the booths. Sakura was pissed. Yeah, she liked Naruto but she wasn’t completely clingy. She wished he could have fallen for anyone, anyone than the dark-haired man he was holding onto. She wished she could just make him disappear and Naruto could move on without him.

She suddenly felt a disturbing aurora that made the hair on her arms raise. She looked around her to spot the man, beautifully similar to Sasuke, giving her a cold glare. She gulped uncomfortably and decided to take her leave from the party early.

Well, everyone else enjoyed the rest of the party. People danced, drank, and ate the most delicious ramen in town. It was truly a good closing to a long Christmas Eve and everyone was ready and excited for the preceding morning. 

Sasuke was glad that Naruto wanted to stay over Sasuke’s place again and he practically dragged the blond around the block to his car so they could go home. He still had those chocolate chips after all.

When the two of them were safely snuggled and wrapped each other Sasuke softly kissed Naruto’s lips. “Dobe I am serious. I love you, and I promise I won’t keep you from hearing that.”

“That’s so sweet Sasu-chan.” Naruto chuckled. “You know when you got on that stage, for half a second I thought you were about to pop the question.” Sasuke’s eyebrows rose high to his hairline for that one. “Really! You sounded like you were about to go down on one knee in front of all my friends and just swoop me away into the night.”

Sasuke pulled at the blond’s whiskered cheeks. “OW, _SAAAASUKE-“_

Sasuke smiled “Don’t get your hopes up too soon. It’s still Christmas Eve after all.”

“Oh yeah! You know I’m a lousy last Christmas shopper. Well, because we weren’t really around each other I had a hard time picking something out for you. I did get a present though, it’s just at my apartment! It’s probably nothing you’d be super excited over so, what do you really want for Christmas?” 

The curious cobalt blues made Sasuke smirk and he closed his eyes. “Hn. Don’t make me say something even cornier today Dobe.”

\--~~oOO~~----~~oOO~~----~~oOO~~--

After the blond was safely asleep Sasuke reached around his figure to snag Naruto’s phone laying on the night stand. He opened up the Tumblr on his phone and navigated with difficulty to the more ‘less than innocent’ parts and found a simple porn blog that appeared to get a decent number of followers.

Sasuke posted an Anonymous message that said “ _Hey there! You can call me Cherry Blossom. I’m feeling so lonely and I want nothing more than someone to keep me company for the holidays! I’m so hot and bothered, what am I going to do all day long by myself? If there’s anyone interested, call me at (7**)-***-**** <3_” 

Sasuke double checked that he had inputted Sakura’s phone number correctly from Naruto’s phone and smirked when he pressed the send button. There, even she would get a present Christmas morning. And she said that he wasn’t joyful enough for Naruto. Sasuke was filled with so much joy right now he felt like he could do a backflip outside the window. _Merry Christmas Sakura_.

He turned and pressed his lips against the mouth of his softly snoring dobe. _Merry Christmas Naruto._

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment if you can, I would love to know how you liked it. :) Happy holidays everyone!!!


End file.
